regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rigby's Side Story
Rigby's Side Story is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis A prince named Shapur visits New York and when he finds out that Rigby looks exactly like him, he decides to forcefully switch lives, resulting in conflict. Transcript *(This episode begins at Soho Grand Hotel) *'Shapur': All right, Frank's Bakery! That looks delicious! I've gotta go there! Beat Heroes? What's that? Eh?! This guy... ...looks just like me! We look just alike! What's this? *(Alfred arrives) *'Alfred': What are you doing? *'Shapur': Oh, ummmm, it's nothing, Alfred. Anyway... ...let's go to Frank's Bakery! I hear these cakes are delicious! *'Alfred': Young Master Shapur. No changes in plans are permitted. Today, we are going on an inspection on New York. *'Shapur': Why not?! It'll only be for a little bit! *'Alfred': No! Your father would scold you. I will await for you in the car. *'Shapur': Cheh. *(Alfred walks out) *'Shapur': You tightwad! Tightwad, tightwad, tightwad! This is it! I just had a brilliant idea! *(At outside) *'Alfred': Shapur fled? *(Back with Rigby) *(Shapur arrives) *'Shapur': Rigby!! Hey, hey! Rigby! I can't believe I found you already! *'Rigby': You have the the same face... as me? *'Shapur': Yeah! I was surprised too! *'Rigby': Who are you? *'Shapur': Ummmm... me? I'm Shapur. I'm on a trip from South Asia. Oh! Hey, hey. I have a favor to ask! *'Rigby': Favor? *'Shapur': Switch with me! *'Rigby': That punk... I will show no mercy! *(Back with Alfred) *'Alfred': I deeply aplogize. Young Master has fled. But do not worry. Yes. I will call someone who can help without fail. *(Back with Partner Team) *'Shapur': It's Partner Team! Hey, hey! Let me dance too! Let's dance! *'Nova': What's wrong, Rigby? *'Renzo Ichijo': Did something happen to you? *'Troll Moko': You're dancing are you? *'Shapur': Nope. Dance with me! *(Leader Team arrives) *'Mordecai': Eh?! Rigby's smiling?! *'Jeannie': What is going on?! *'Shapur': Huh? It's Leader Team! *'Dan Zembrovski': What?! What?! *'Shapur': Hey, hey! Dance with us! *'Randy Cunningham': No, we don't dance with Partner Team- *'Shapur': It'll be fine! If we dance together, I'm sure you'll pick it up! *'Gash Jumon': Did soemthing happen to Rigby?! *'Troll Moko': Don't ask me. *'Spider-Man': Shall we dance? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. *'Shapur': We did it! See? We did it? You got it! Hey, Jeannie. I want to go to Frank's Bakery! *'Jeannie': Eh?! *'Shapur': I want to eat cake. Take me there! Let's hurry! *'Jeannie': Hey, wait! *'Nolan Tamera': Well.. we kind of like Rigby like that. *'Renzo Ichijo': No, I don't know about that. *(Mordecai's cell phone rings) *'Mordecai': Hello? *'Alfred': I would like to hire you, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata and Lucas Won Kren to find Shapur to us. *'Mordecai': What's that make it for us? *'Alfred': You can get Shapur back to us and I'll give you $50,000. *'Mordecai': A check? *'Alfred': Yes. *'Mordecai': We'll do it what you said. *(Back with Rigby) *'Rigby': Where is he?! *(Mordecai, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata and Lucas Won Kren arrives) *'Mordecai': Shapur! There you are! *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Let's go. we will return you to the hotel. *'Rigby': Mordecai, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata, Lucas Won Kren it's me, Rigby! *'Mordecai': Oh, yeah? How did you know you're not Shapur? *'Rigby': Does Shapur look like to eat sandwiches. *'Mordecai': Rigby, we know it's you. *'Rigby': Yes. You gonna help me Shapur is at Frank's Bakery. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *(Back with Shapur and Jeannie) *'Frank': It's complete! It's done! It's d-d-done! *'Jeannie': That's amazing! *'Frank': Ta-da! Hey, hey, hey. Want to try? *'Jeannie': I do. *'Frank': Here. *'Jeannie': It's delicious! This deliciousness makes me so happy! *'Frank': Right?! Delicious cake makes everyone happy! *'Jeannie': "Happy?" *'Shapur': Can I try some? *'Frank': Sure. Here. *'Shapur': It's delicious! *'Jeannie': Isn't it delicious?! *'Shapur': I'm so happy! *(At outside) *'Jeannie': Hey. Are you really Rigby? *'Shapur': Eh? Come on. Of course I am. *'Rigby': He's an imposter. He's not me. *'Jeannie': Eh?! Two... Rigbys?! What is going on?! *'Mordecai': We told him he is the Rigby and Shapur is the son of a noble. *'Shapur': (Sighs) It's true. It's not what you think. I wanted to be like you... ...and live freely. *'Rigby': Don't play dumb! You switched with me because you knew someone. Be careful when you return to your country. *(Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant arrives) *'Rigby': You're Warrior Gods Rider? *(Rigby and Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': What happened to your previous vigor?! *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Rocket Mode *(Rigby transform into Rocket Mode) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': What?! *(Rigby Rocket Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': But you're no mtach for me, appearently! *'Rigby Rocket Mode': In that case... Rigby Rocket Mode, mode change to... Drill Mode! *(Rigby Rocket Mode transform into Drill Mode) *(Rigby Drill Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Rigby Drill Mode': Let's go! *(Rigby Drill Mode and Shapur runs away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': Stop... I won't let you get away! *(Back with Rigby and Shapur) *(Nova arrives) *'Rigby': Nova! *'Nova': Rigby... Renzo's... *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': Tell him... ...to bring Shapur or else. *'Rigby': How cruel. Take care of him. *'Shapur': I'm going too. *'Rigby': No! This is now a problem between him and me. *(At outside) *'Rigby': Renzo! Renzo! Hey! Hold on! *'Renzo Ichijo': Rigby... Since... you are a member of a team... ...I didn't want to rely on you... But please... avenge everyone. *'Rigby': Yeah. Leave it to me. *(Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': My, my. I thought I told you bring Shapur with you. *'Rigby': Answer me! Why did you target Renzo and the rest instead of me directly? *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': Because you got in my way. *'Rigby': Wrong. It's because you're weak. That's why you act like a weakling! *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': I'm a weakling?! Wo what if U am?! Now... hand Shapur over! *'Rigby': Fine! If you want him, then defeat me. Prove to me that you're stronger! *(Rigby and Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Blaster Mode! *(Rigby transform into Blaster Mode) *(Rigby Blaster Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': I'm not supposed to fall here! *'Rigby Blaster Mode': That petty reasoning is why you're weak! *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': Tyrant! *(Tyrant arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant': Till we meet again! *(Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant runs away) *'Rigby Blaster Mode': What?! *(Rigby Blaster Mode and Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Rigby Blaster Mode': What... strength... Rigby Blaster Mode, mode change to... Knight Mode! *(Rigby Blaster Mode transform into Knight Mode) *'Rigby Knight Mode': Here I go! *(Rigby Knight Mode and Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Rigby Knight Mode': You're finished! Knight Victorium Shoot! *(Rigby Knight Mode shoots Tyrant) *'Tyrant': Aah! *(Tyrant is defeated) *'Rigby Knight Mode': This is the strength I seek. *(After Tyrant is defeated) *'Rigby': You give Shapur return to them? *'Mordecai': Yes we did. we got the $50,000. *'Rigby': Great. I got a letter from Shapur. *'Shapur': "Dear Rigby, I will return to Father. You taught me, Rigby. You have friends you can trust. That's why I think that. I'm sure that if I return to my country, I will find my own comrades. I'm going to try trusting in them. Thank you. I am glad to meet you Rigby" *'Jeannie': Come on, the others need us. *'Rigby': Right. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata and Lucas Won Kren walks out) *(Legend Shift Lord Fang, Fang Orphnoch, Fang Undead, Fang Worm, Fang Inves, Fang Fangire, Pantheras Fang, Lord Dinosaur, Dinosaur Orphnoch, Dinosaur Undead, Dinosaur Worm, Dinosaur Ives, Dinosaur Fangire and Pantheras Dinosaur) *'[End of Rigby's Side Story'] Trivia *Lord Fang, Fang Orphnoch, Fang Undead, Fang Worm, Fang Inves, Fang Fangire, Pantheras Fang, Lord Dinosaur, Dinosaur Orphnoch, Dinosaur Undead, Dinosaur Worm, Dinosaur Ives, Dinosaur Fangire and Pantheras Dinosaur appears in the end of the episode as a foreshadow to Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata and Lucas Won Kren. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited